


1000 Advocaten op de Zeebodem

by Mary Crawford (marycrawford)



Category: Pleidooi
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Conversations, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycrawford/pseuds/Mary%20Crawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ga bij me weg op een stralende dag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Advocaten op de Zeebodem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegecko/gifts).



Pam bladerde wat in haar krant, maar ze had haar gedachten er niet bij. Zeemeeuwen krioelden krijsend om de voorplecht van de boot, waar iemand van de bemanning witbrood in het water stond te gooien. Amsterdam leek nu al heel ver weg.

“Jezus. Pam? Pam Wesseling?”

Het halve bovendek keek om. Pam ook. Haar mond viel open. “Nou jaaa! Helen!”

Helen bestormde de trap als een Walküre. Haar hoge stem, het lange blonde haar, het felle getik van hakken op metaal; ze was geen spat veranderd. Een paar rimpeltjes hier en daar, ja. Langer haar. Wanneer hadden ze elkaar het laatst gezien? Tien jaar geleden? Twaalf?

Pam stond op, liet haar Volkskrant vallen en wurmde zich tussen de banken door. Helen kwam haar tegemoet; ze vielen elkaar in de armen.

“God, wat ruik je lekker,” zei Pam. Niet hetzelfde luchtje als vroeger, maar wel typisch Helen. Iets met jasmijn en sandelhout.

Helen keek haar aan met een brede grijns. “Jij bent ook echt niks veranderd, hè?”

“Had je deze niet gezien?” Pam wees naar haar grijze lok.

Helen lachte. “Staat je goed. Maar wat doe je hier op de boot?”

“Ik zit elke week op deze boot!” protesteerde Pam. “Wat doe _jij_ hier?”

“Wát? Hoezo ga jij elke week naar Ameland? Je werkt toch nog wel in Amsterdam?”

Pam keek om zich heen. Ze stonden tussen twee rijen blauwmetalen banken, als acteurs die van het toneel waren afgeklommen om de eerste rang van nabij te bespelen.

De eerste rang keek geamuseerd toe. Het publiek bestond uit een drietal witharige dames met stevige wandelschoenen, een stel jonge ouders met kinderwagen, een ouder echtpaar, een man met sigaar en drie stelletjes.

Allemaal toeristen, zonder twijfel. Het was prachtig herfstweer, helder en zonnig, maar wel guur. Rasechte Amelanders zouden nu nooit op het bovendek gaan zitten. Die waren niet op vakantie.

“Kom,” zei Pam, “laten we wat gaan drinken.”

* * *

 

Ze moesten het doen met koffie op het benedendek. Geen cappucino, geen espresso, geen latte macchiato: koffie. Maar wel met een speculaasje erbij. En de banken waren comfortabel, met uitzicht op groengrijze golven door een heel dik dubbel raam.

“Hoe zit dat nou met Cas?” zei Helen. Ze sopte haar speculaasje. “Zie je ‘m nog? Of zit-ie voorgoed in Zeeland?”

Pam grinnikte. “Ja, daar zat-ie wel, maar nu niet meer. Da’s een heel verhaal, heb je dat niet gehoord? Van Bep of zo?”

“Wat gehoord? Ik heb Bep ook al geen jaren meer gezien. De laatste keer dat ik haar zag was bij de opera. Cosí Fan Tutte. Wist jij dat ze gek was op opera?”

Pam lachte, schudde haar hoofd. “Bep zat altijd al vol geheimen.” Ze dronk haar koffie. “Maar goed, Cas. Hij heeft nog best een tijd daar gewerkt, in dat restaurant. Eigenlijk was het meer een kroeg, nou ja, dat weet jij ook wel, we zijn er nog geweest toen. Maar het liep als een trein, ze kregen steeds meer gasten, moesten er een zijvleugel aanbouwen. En toen kwam de _Guide Michelin_ langs.”

Helen glimlachte. “Nee zeg. In Zeeland?”

“Tja, daar komen ze ook hoor. Als ze de rest van Nederland gehad hebben, denk ik, dan doen ze Zeeland ook nog even. Rondje om de kerk.” Pam streek het haar weg uit haar gezicht. “Toen kreeg Cas dus een ster. Of het restaurant, maar hij was de chef. Die ster had híj bij elkaar gekookt.”

”Zo zo...”

“Ze waren de eerste in Zeeland, na Oud Sluis. Die heeft er drie.”

Helen trok haar fijne wenkbrauwen even op. “En toen?”

“Je moet het je voorstellen. Cas, de chef van een uitgebouwde kroeg in Zeeland. Waxinelichtjes voor de ramen, wiebelige tafeltjes, plat Zeeuws sprekende bediening en dan een Michelinster. Weet je wat voor volk dat aantrekt?”

“Geen Zeeuwen, zou ik zo denken,” zei Helen. “Als die luxe uit eten gaan, nemen ze twéé kroketten uit de automaat.”

Pam proestte het uit, en Helen lachte mee.

“Je bent nog steeds niet bij het hoofdonderwerp aanbeland, Wesseling,” zei Helen. “Cas en jij. Zeg, je heet toch nog wel Wesseling?”

“Ja hoor. En jij?” Pam keek naar Helens linkerhand, naar haar ringvinger. “Is dat een echte robijn? Heb je die van Robin gehad soms?”

“Ha, jij bent scherp zeg. Ja, van hem, of eigenlijk van zijn moeder. Vertel ik later wel. Jij eerst.”

Pam sloeg haar koffie achterover. “Ik heb hier eigenlijk rode wijn bij nodig, maar vooruit. Cas kreeg het natuurlijk Spaans benauwd. Hij kon niet meer thuisblijven als hij een dag geen zin had, of als hij de kolder in zijn kop kreeg. Niet als chef van een sterrenrestaurant. En een Michelinster trekt nu eenmaal ander publiek: ondernemers, zakenmensen--”

“Advocaten,” zei Helen.

“Ja, die ook. Maar niet mijn soort advocaten. Types zoals de oude Van Gilze. Met hun _vrindjes_.”

Helen trok een ijzingwekkend lelijk gezicht. “Echt iets voor Cas, ja.”

De veerboot toeterde, een diep geluid, als van een hele grote saxofoon. Ze schrokken allebei even op.

“Spookrijder,” zei Pam.

Helen keek haar vragend aan. “Op zee?”

Pam lachte. Helen kon zo bloedserieus op dingen ingaan; dat was ook niet veranderd. “Dat is de boot van de andere kant. De _Oerd_. Die komt van Nes weer naar het vaste land. We zijn halverwege.”

“Ik begin je te geloven,” zei Helen. “Jij zit écht elke week op deze boot. Nou, ga verder. Cas is toen weggevlucht, zeker?”

“Ja, wat dacht je. Ik had hem al een tijd niet gezien, maar toen stond hij opeens voor mijn neus in Amsterdam. In mijn kantoor.”

“Was je toen al voor jezelf begonnen, of zat je nog bij die GroenLinks-toestand?” vroeg Helen.

“Nee, ik was toen net een jaar voor mezelf bezig.” Pam zuchtte bij de herinnering. “Het kwam helemaal niet uit; ik had een vervelende zaak die dag. Een man die zijn vijfjarige dochter voor straf drie weken in een kast had opgesloten. Mét eten en drinken, maar zonder WC.”

“Gadverdamme.”

“Ja, zeg dat wel. Je kunt je voorstellen hoe Cas reageerde toen hij dat hoorde.”

Helen knikte. “Had hij Nina bij zich?”

“Nee, en dat was maar goed ook. We hebben het niet bij praten gelaten, die avond. Toen ik uit de rechtszaal kwam, had Cas een goddelijke maaltijd voor me gekookt. Echt zalig: boeuf bourguignon, stoofperen. Wijntje erbij, port bij het toetje. Bij het hoofdgerecht zaten we al te zoenen. Hij vertelde zijn verhaal, over die Michelinster. Dat hij het niet meer zag zitten, daar in Zeeland. Dat Nina gepest werd op school. En vlak daarvoor was zijn moeder overleden, wist je dat?”

“Goh, nee,” zei Helen. “Ik zou wel naar de begrafenis gekomen zijn.”

“Ja, ik was kwaad. Hij had mij ook niks verteld. Maar ja, ik kan nooit zo lang kwaad zijn op Cas.”

Helen lachte. “Nee, vertel mij wat. Dan kijkt-ie je weer smekend aan met die hondenogen --”

“Kan niet.”

”Wat?”

“Kan niet,” zei Pam. “Cas heeft blauwe ogen. Ooit een hond met blauwe ogen gezien?”

“Chow Chows.”

“Die hebben blauwe ogen?”

“Nee, maar wel een blauwe tong,” zei Helen.

Pam moest lachen. “God, wat een onzin praten we. Zat er soms whiskey in die koffie van jou?”

Helen schudde grinnikend van nee.

“Je lacht zoveel,” zei Pam. “Vroeger moest ik een half uur kletsen om jou één keer aan het lachen te maken.”

“Ik ben een stuk gelukkiger, tegenwoordig,” zei Helen. “Ik wist niet eens dat dat kón, vroeger.”

“Nee, van Bernard werd je nou niet bepaald gelukkig.”

“En jij? Van Cas? Nog steeds?”

“Ja,” zei Pam. Ze voelde haar wangen warm worden. “Ja, van Cas. Nog steeds.”

“Nou, dat had je toch meteen kunnen zeggen?” zei Helen. “Nee, ik wil de rest ook horen hoor, maar ik moet nú echt een borrel hebben. Hebben ze hier geen jonge jenever?”

“Wacht maar tot we aan wal zijn, joh, dan gaan we naar de kroeg.” Pam keek uit het raam, naar de roodwitte vuurtoren. “We zijn er al bijna.”

* * *

Het café bij de vuurtoren zat stampvol. Pam deinde naar voren, langs dampende jassen en rode, lachende hoofden en dienbladen vol bier, met Helen in haar kielzog.

”Ha, biste d’r weer?” riep Teun van de sigarenzaak om de hoek.

“Hee, Pam!” Dat was Janine, van de bediening.

Een van de drie inwisselbare roadies-met-spijkerjacks zwaaide: “Wijffie!”

“Haaai!” riep Pam naar iedereen in de nabije omtrek. “Dit is Helen. Ze moet dringend een borrel. Is hij er al?”

“Ja, hij is er al,” zei een stem warm in haar oor. “Sorry, ik was net te laat om je van de boot te halen.”

Pam draaide zich om en gooide haar armen om hem heen. “Dag, lekker ding van me.”

Ze zoenden. Pam hield hem stevig beet, en hij aaide over haar haar.

”Cas!” riep Helen. Pam was haar even bijna vergeten.

Ze leunde tegen Cas’ schouder aan terwijl hij Helen begroette met dikke klapzoenen. De warmte van het café steeg in haar op als champagne; ze had zin om te dansen. Te drinken en te dansen. Misschien kon ze Helen ook wel weer op een tafel krijgen.

Het geroezemoes in het café zwol aan; er leken steeds meer mensen bij te komen. De roadies stonden met een microfoon te hannesen. Helen en Cas waren elkaar bij aan het praten, in sneltreintempo en met de volumeknop voluit.

“En Robin, waar is die?”

“Filmt nu op het Oerd! Ik zie hem straks! En Nina?”

“In Nieuw Zeeland!” brulde Cas.

“Bij je vader?”

“Nee, _Nieuw_ Zeeland. Wereldreis! Schapen scheren!”

“Wát scheren?”

Cas’ gitaar stond tegen de bar geleund, en de roadies sjouwden apparatuur af en aan naar het piepkleine podium. Na een tijdje tikte één van hen -- Tim? Jan? -- op Cas’ schouder. “We zijn zover.”

Pam zag uit haar ooghoeken dat er iemand opstond van een tafeltje bij het podium, en sleurde Helen zonder pardon mee ernaar toe.

Cas beende naar het podium, gitaar over zijn schouder, en begon zijn microfoon omhoog te draaien.

Helen bekeek het tafereel met grote ogen: Cas vooraan in zijn sjofele zwarte t-shirt, de basgitarist achter hem, de drummer met al zijn ijzerwaren in de hoek van het podium gepropt en de contrabassiste rechts van Cas.

“Dit doet hij ‘s winters,” riep Pam. “’s Zomers is hij waddengids.” Cas stemde nu zijn gitaar, en de drummer testte de installatie uit. Het was een oorverdovende herrie.

“Is hij wat?” gilde Helen.

”Waddengids.”

“Wat is dat, waddengids? Zoiets als boswachter?”

“Nee joh, hij neemt mensen mee het wad op. Lopen ze op de bodem van de zee, van de wal naar Ameland, als het wad droogligt. Moet je ook ‘ns doen. Zo wijds!” Pam spreidde haar armen uit en stootte bijna haar bierglas om. “Zoveel vogels! Je weet niet wat je ziet.”

“Nou ja. Zoals in die ouwe mop?”

“Mop?”

“Ja. Wat noem je 1000 advocaten op de zeebodem?”

“Nou?”

“Een goed begin!”

De band begon te spelen. Het was een nummer van De Dijk; Pam herkende het meteen.

Later op de avond, als de band ingespeeld was en het publiek gemoedelijker, kwamen de eigen nummers aan bod. Liedjes met teksten van Cas, half ironisch en half poëtisch. Liedjes voor eilanders. Dit was bedoeld voor de gasten. En voor Pam.

Toen het refrein kwam, zong Pam uit volle borst mee:

“Dus ga weg en kom terug want/  
dat kun je zo goed/  
Dat doe je zo zoet zo zoet zo zoet...”


End file.
